


fake & truer

by Bundlino



Series: fake & true [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Acting, Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Contracts, Doongie!Mention of Minho's cats, Drama, Filming, Forbidden Love, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mystery, On Set, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundlino/pseuds/Bundlino
Summary: Over time, Jisung begins to get suspicious.Bang Chan and Lee Minho inevitably come to a decision.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: fake & true [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883788
Kudos: 50





	fake & truer

**Author's Note:**

> Read from part 1.

Jisung is crying.

The wind slightly ruffles his hair as he cups his face in his hands. It would have been a beautiful scenery, with the autumn leaves drifting through the breeze's dance, yet he's here alone on the park bench. He sobbed into his fingers, until he hears a sudden footstep drawing up near and stopping right in front of him. It startles him at first, so he visibly jumps. 

"What are you doing here?" is more or less what he thinks of first, then asked out loud. 

Minho smiled at him warmly. "I was in the neighborhood."

An aggressive round of laughter emits from somewhere in the distance, but Jisung pays it no mind, still focusing his attention on the boy.

"This is the park, why are you like this?" Jisung sniffled out, nose slightly runny.

Minho shuffles his feet together for a moment, then stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets. "I guess you could say life isn't as easy as a _walk in the park_."

The roaring laugh track plays in the background again, rather purposefully obnoxious.

"Aaaaaand, cut!" the director's yell echos out from his megaphone. He gets off his seat, "Good job everyone! Let's take a little break, 'kay? Minho, Jisung, you all did great. Maybe we'll do another take and try out some different lines," he gives a thumbs up.

They both nod from the fake set of a park scenery and return the gesture. 

Minho nudges Jisung, "Nice crying. You really sold it there."

"Thanks," he smiles professionally. "Means a lot." Or it would have, if Jisung didn't feel awkward around him. 

"Improv is usually one of the harder types of performances, but you're a natural," Minho complimented again. "By the way, that pun was so cheesy right?" he laughs. "I think I should try something new. Another line of some sort. I'm getting rusty at this."

"It's not your fault, you usually do dramas. And the writers couldn't think of anything to fit the mood either." Although, Jisung isn't quite sure why he's trying to cheer Minho up.

"You're right," the older actor nods appreciatively. "Maybe I should bounce some ideas off Ch— charades, or something. Do you like charades?"

That was unusual and unexpected. It didn't even make sense. Like, as a sentence. At all. 

Jisung stared in confusion. "...I guess?"

"We should play sometime then. Maybe later?"

"Uh, sure..."

"In the meantime I'll take advantage of that break time, probably head over to the break room. See you in a bit."

Jisung nodded as Minho walked away and into said room.

It had been a week since the filming began. Things were pretty odd between him and Minho. It's not that he didn't respect his acting abilities, but ever since the illusion of who Minho was shattered Jisung didn't know how to exactly approach conversations anymore. 

Every so often, Chan would come and talk to Jisung, and they'd hit it off like old friends. 

For example, on the second day of filming, the two of them were supposed to hang out at a pool party. The script said to pass around an inflatable beach ball in the background while a couple of other characters took control of the spotlight in front of the camera for a bit. During that time, Jisung learned Chan grew up in Australia, and that he used to go to these types of hang outs all the time because of how hot it constantly was. It automatically made him feel more comfortable, prompting Jisung to then reveal that he attended school in Malaysia.

Before they knew it, there were other little things too. 

Like on the fifth day of filming, Jisung learned Chan was a bit clumsy. Not really in a bad way, it just sort of came as a realization. There was the instance where Chan hit his toe against a bed on accident. Then, of course, that time Chan dropped an antique prop. And Jisung couldn't forget when Chan tripped on the black wires. 

_Seriously, they need to move those_.

Or maybe Chan was just nervous. About his acting. Or something.

And it's kind of surprising that he's closer to Chan than Minho, he did often wonder why that is but came to the conclusion that it's probably because his fabrication of Minho was the first to break. 

That isn't really fair on Minho, he has to admit. Minho deserved as much of a chance as he gave the other actor. 

But in a sense, maybe Jisung is grateful that he got to see that different side to them. Even if it came as a shock, not that it's any of his business as to why they dislike each other, but because now they feel like more real people, just like him. 

He does feel bad that he gave Minho the short end of the stick. And his conversations with him were kind of dry, even though Minho was really trying. 

Jisung sighed, rubbing at the tips of his temples. He had to make it up to him somehow. And it's not like Jisung _wasn't_ trying the past week. He _did_ try, but somehow whenever he attempted to approach Minho he was always around Chan. 

Now that he thinks about it, for two people that hate each other, they do seem to be in the break room a lot. But every time he went in there for a bottle of water, since the first day, they were just arguing. 

After witnessing that about five times, it's possible that Jisung got a _little_ nosy. So on the third and fourth days of filming, he asked around for some details. 

When the makeup artist was perfecting her craft, he struck up a conversation of how long she knew the two actors. Her response was that she'd worked with both of them before on a single movie each and that they were basically the biggest sweethearts. But she also said that everyone in the industry knows they hate each other. At least, everyone behind the scenes knows. It's just a sort of unspoken rule that no one really talks about. She admitted, that yes, at first she was curious as to why that is, and everyone was too. But over time, people stopped caring because, overall, those actors were professionals. 

They knew how to keep their problems private and when to focus on work. So who was she to interfere. It's not like they ever physically got in a fight anyway.

Jisung then checked this story with some other people, and it turned out about right. Everyone had the same things to say, with some extra unimportant detail here or there about how they were the nicest people and greeted everyone when they walked in. Fluff, details, blah blah. Manners go a long way, apparently.

And it's because of that he feels especially terrible. 

_I should apologize._

Minho did say he was at the break room, so Jisung musters up the courage and heads there. 

Once he swivels the knob, he hears the sound of two voices suddenly stopping. Jisung pauses for a moment, maybe a little too long, then he decides to ultimately just do it. So he braves himself, and opens the door, letting it close back shut. 

Chan and Minho are standing by the sink, with Minho's back to Jisung. 

That's when all of a sudden, Minho starts raising his voice, "And that's why you're a horrible actor!"

"Well maybe you should learn how to do improv! Let's start with that," Chan criticized, "Didn't they teach you the basics where you learned!?"

"You can't even spell improv!"

Chan gets in his face. "I-m-p-r-o-v, short for improvisational theater. Got anything else you want to say?"

"Yeah," and Minho is probably scrunching his nose, "your breath stinks."

"Wha—" Chan's eyes go wide, "No it doesn't! I always chew mints, you know tha—"

"Oh my god, Jisung!" Minho turns around. "I'm sorry you had to see that, can you believe this guy? He always starts the fights."

"No, you always start the fights!" Chan argues.

"You see?" Minho throws an accusatory thumb back at the oldest actor. "And now he wants to fight about the fights. It never ends!"

Jisung runs up to them, pushing them apart. "Stop it! Stop it!" he says rather dramatically, though sincere. "I can't take it anymore. I just wanted to come here and apologize for being so distant to you, Minho! You both are really great people, so I don't understand why you don't get along. I don't want to see you all constantly argue. We're supposed to be friends in the show. Why can't we do the same in real life?"

Chan was shocked. "Jisung..."

The realization of what Jisung just did started to creep in. "I don't know why I said that. It's not even my business," he said while backing away.

Minho knows he's about to leave the room. "Jisung, no, it's okay—"

And Jisung dashed out the door. Leaving the two of them alone once again in the silence of the break room.

"We... we should tell him."

"Woah," Chan got caught off guard by that, "are you sure?"

There was some hesitation, and some looking down at the floor. But eventually... Minho nodded. "I've been thinking about it for a while. I don't know if I can keep doing this to him," he leaned his head against Chan's chest. "Is that okay with you?"

Chan hugged him, rubbing his back affectionately and leaning his chin gently on Minho's shoulder. "I mean it's not like I also haven't thought about it. I think we can trust him. He's pretty cool, from what I've learned about him."

"You're not just saying that, right?" he muttered against the fabric of Chan's shirt. "You're saying it because you actually trust him?"

"Yeah... I feel so guilty putting him through that over and over. I trust him... I think."

"Now you don't sound so sure," Minho frowned slightly, pulling apart.

"Well we've never told anyone before," Chan reasoned, "the only ones that know are your cats. And even then, they were all surprised, judging by how Doongie ignored me."

"No, I think Doongie just hated you, Chan."

"I mean that could be true," he laughed, "Or it could not be true. But eventually Doongie did get used to me. And now your cats all love me." Chan looked up at the ceiling with darting pupils, deep in thought and trying to remember his point. "The point is there's no real clue as to how this will go, if we do decide to tell him."

From behind the door, they can hear the director's voice echoing, "Alright! We need to get back on schedule!"

Minho looked at Chan worriedly. "What should we do..?"

"I... I think that maybe, just maybe, there isn't a real answer. If we choose one way, we're hurting him, and probably other people. And then if we do say anything, there's always a risk with that too. We could get dropped from our contracts for breaking the dating ban. It's also possible that fans will grow less attached if they know we're taken, and that could end our short-lived careers. Those are the only two things on my mind. I don't care about anything else, as long as I'm with you."

The director called out again in the distance. "Minho! We need you on set!"

"This is so frustrating... I should go." Against his will he walked up to the door, reluctantly thinking everything over, not wanting to go out there just yet. _Should I actually go out there?_ ...then he glanced back. 

Chan is, of course, slightly worried as well. But he gives Minho a warm, comforting smile. 

And maybe that was all he needed.

Once Minho stepped out there, everyone was practically staring at him. Eyeballs all on him, all at once. Normally this isn't unusual, considering he's an actor and attention of this sort is bound to be on him when he's in front of a camera. However, today this has slightly more pressure.

Slightly more.

Minho took a glimpse over at the park bench. There Jisung was. The two made eye contact, and then Jisung all but too quickly looks away. Maybe he doesn't want to see him right now.

"Okay Minho, we're going to start from where you come in. Jisung, are you ready?" the boss asked from his director chair.

Jisung got into ready position, burying his face in his hands, "Ready."

Minho also got into the proper place. 

Shouting from the megaphone, "Three, two, one and... action!"

The clapperboard snapped, signaling the start.

Just like before, Minho slowly approaches the bench to a crying Jisung. The boy startles, and then...

Jisung looks up at him, streaks of tears on his face, "What are you doing here?"

_Ah,_ Minho thinks, _he's sticking to the same improv line._

Minho bites his lip, trying to think of something. What should he say..?

There's this feeling of all these eyes on him, putting him on the spot. Then there's the director staring him down each passing second that he's losing perfect comedic timing. The sound of the mumbles and whispers behind the camera begin. The looks of disappointment emerge. And then there's.. Jisung, with his own look of worry now that Minho wasn't saying the line. 

_Why can't I just say a damn line..?_

"Cut!"

Filming stopped, and the voices ceased. 

"Minho, what's the problem?" the director questioned. Now everyone's focus is on him again. It's intimidating. 

"Nothing, nothing. I'll get it right on the next take."

He could see the director almost roll his eyes. "If you say so. Okay, from the top! Three, two—"

"Wait!" Minho shouted, throwing his hands up. "I need a second."

He could hear groans in the background. 

The director looked a bit angry now. "Minho, you're putting us behind schedule. Please be considerate."

"Right, sorry, it'll just take a moment! I promise. And then afterwards, I won't cause any trouble. I'll get back on track."

"Fine, make it quick," was the director's final answer. 

Minho gave a deep breath, and then he almost kneeled to Jisung's eye level on the bench, placing a hand on his shoulder so that only he could hear. "Can we talk?"

Jisung didn't understand. "...Sure?"

To clarify, Minho gestured over to the door that leads outdoors. "In private?"

"I... guess." Jisung really didn't understand what he meant.

Without a moment to lose, Minho grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him, pushing through the exit door and all the way outside to a street corner of the building. He didn't even care if he got stares from the staff because now the sun is shining, and the birds are flying. It helps a little, giving him that extra assurance.

"What is it?" Jisung asked.

Minho cleared his throat. "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah... I kind of got that part already."

He didn't really have a lot of time to go off on, so Minho figures — in the moment — that he should just say it fast. Like ripping off a bandaid. Except this bandaid could cost him a lot. "The truth is..."

"Is...?"

Here goes nothing.

"MeAndChanAreDatingAndThat'sWhyWe'veBeenActingTheWayWeHaveForThePastWeekAndWeNeedYouToKeepItASecretBecauseWeThinkOfYouAsSomeoneWeCanTrustEvenThoughWeJustMet."

Jisung narrowed his eyes. "...What?"

"Are you asking _what_ because you're surprised, or is that a different kind of _what?"_

He was confused. "Uh, the second option. I didn't hear you."

Minho groaned. But once again, from the top. "Me and Chan are dating and that's why we've been acting the way we have for the past week, and we need you to keep it a secret because we think of you as someone we can trust even though we just met."

"Wait, what?"

Now Minho was the one narrowing his eyes at him. "Do you need me to repeat it again?"

"No," Jisung placed a hand over Minho's mouth to get him to shut up for a moment. "What do you mean you're dating!?"

Minho removed Jisung's hand so that he can un-shut up for a moment. "We've been dating for a while."

"Since when!?"

"I just said a while, were you not listening?"

"Wait," Jisung shook his head in disbelief, "wait... what......"

"Oh my god, I broke Jisung," Minho mumbled under his breath.

"No, I heard you. I'm just— woah," he paces east and then west and then back east on the sidewalk. "But actually, now some things are starting to make sense."

"Like what?"

"The constant meeting up at the break room, it also explains why Chan was so nervous, and why there was a sudden mention of eating mint and— OH MY GOD, YOU ALL WERE MAKING OUT.."

The older actor started cracking up. "That's.. that's your final word on this? If you have anymore questions, please ask now, or maybe I should explain some things later? Since you're taking this pretty well," he laughs again.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Jisung's face must have been in a permanent surprised state at this point, as he's still processing the most recent statement of kissing. 

In the distance, somewhere across the street, Minho is pretty sure he sees birds being startled into flight mode and away from the trees they were perched on. Life is good. And all is well. For the time being.


End file.
